coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7906 (13th July 2012)
Plot Ken's worried about Peter. Leanne agrees to help look for him. Carla tells them that she and Peter have split up and offers Ken the key to Peter's flat. Ken checks the flat but there's no sign of Peter. Owen threatens Brian and tells him that he's a useless headmaster for failing to sort out Lindsay Hayward, the school bully. Kevin and Tommy take the mickey out of Tyrone for being so under Kirsty's thumb. Tyrone tries to defend her, blaming her hormones but it's clear they've hit a nerve. Anna tells Julie how disappointed she is with Brian as a headmaster for his lack of support over Faye's bullying. Peter leaves a desperate message on Carla's voicemail apologising for everything and suggesting everyone's better off without him. Carla's very concerned. Rob flirts with Eva in the Rovers and tries to talk her into a date. Carla tells Ken and Leanne about Peter's message. Leanne tells Carla not to waste any tears on him as minutes after she dumped him, Peter was begging Leanne to take him back. Carla's taken aback. Rob meets up with Sandy Austin again and using all his charm, strikes a deal with her for Underworld. When Fiz's boiler breaks down, Tyrone offers to mend it for her. Rob proudly tells Carla and Michelle that the contract with Austins is back on however, Carla's mind is on Peter and she shows little interest. Rob's put-out. Kirsty suffers from Braxton Hicks in the café. She tries to call Tyrone but with no success. Tyrone meanwhile is busy mending Fiz's boiler, unaware of Kirsty's predicament. Brian admits to Julie that he's reluctant to punish Lindsay as she's the granddaughter of Meredith McGuire, the school governor, who's never held him in high regard. Ken and Leanne report Peter missing to the police. They're shocked to learn that a man's body fitting Peter's description has been found. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne (Voice only) *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Sandy Austin - Rebecca Clay *Police Officer - Serena Ryan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne and Ken report Peter missing, and are informed that a body has been pulled from the canal; and Kirsty falls ill at the cafe while Tyrone is busy doing a favour for Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes